Sacrifice
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Prequel to ‘In order to win’, the story of Shiraishi and Ashita, starting from their first year. An attempt of examining Shiraishi’s character. Have spoiler.
1. First year: the beginning of everything

_**Author's Note:**__**As mentioned before, this is kind of a prequel to my other prince of tennis fan fiction: in order to win. Quite funny, as the one shot is extended to…maybe quite a few chapters. Well, this story is quite difficult to write because I want to write about a character who we know very very little- but I just want to do it, as I think Shiraishi does not get the credit that he deserve. He is actually pretty mature, and he doesn't really trash talk- unlike many of the others, and he even scolds his team mates for going too far, and his whole reason of playing perfect tennis seem to be due to the sake of his own team, not so much himself. So this is my attempt of exploring his character, and I will do this by talking about he and Ashita- oc from 'In order to win'- my attempt of explaining why he ends up the way he did. Once more, please give it a try by reading it and if you like it then please review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

Smiling widely due to the results of his practice, Shiraishi Kuranosuke began to tidy up the empty tennis club, it was natural that he should do this if he was allowed to use the tennis court when everyone else was gone.

He was also very happy at being in such a great school- most of the seniors in the tennis club were so miraculously nice that he sometime wonder whether that was just part of some long farce.

Not only was the sole first year in the regular tennis team spared from any humiliating entrance ritual, the other members were all very understanding about his wish of doing extra practices in order to be as good as them.

He'll be having his first proper competition soon and he just hoped that he would perform well enough to not make the captain regret doing the extreme act of putting a first year in the team.

The sky was darker then it should be, as he always timed himself really well- the sky should only be dark when he reached the main street.

The answer was soon apparent, his watch had stopped.

He could only hope that the time was not that late, since the latest rumour was that some delinquents had begun to hang around their school during the late night.

Perhaps he did take too long, as there was a shadow hovering near the tennis court.

Clutching to his precious tennis racquet with one hand and holding his wallet in the other, he decided to run for it. If things get bad then he would throw the wallet- which only contained money now- as a means of distraction. If that fails then he would try and defend himself with the racquet.

Luckily, the person happened to move a bit forward, which allowed him to see them.

It was a girl who was probably the same age as him. The way that her hair was carefully tied back by a ribbon with her uniform worn in the proper way made her rather pretty in a dainty way, and she certainly appeared harmless. She did not look like the images he associated with delinquents: girls with very long skirts or boys in torn and ripped uniforms.

"Hey…" he called out, relieved that she seemed to be as startled of him as he was of her.

"Are you a member of the tennis club?" his nod made her even more nervous as she clutched her hands together. "I wasn't doing anything bad! I just wanted to look at the tennis court."

He was now convinced that she wasn't one of the delinquents he had been warned about so he walked up to her, no longer preparing to break into a run any second.

"Are you a member of the female tennis club?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't even play tennis." She answered quickly. "I'm in another club, but I suddenly wanted to take a look at the tennis court because my neechan and niichan used to play tennis here. But how come you are still here when everyone else is gone?"

"I was doing some extra practices."

"Are the seniors in the club slaving you away?" she asked in horror. "One of the seniors told me that many of the seniors in the tennis club make their new comers pick up all the balls and tidy the room when everyone else is gone."

"No! The seniors in the tennis club are all really nice!" he corrected her hastily, "I really did want to do some extra practices."

"Oh, I guess you are like me then. That is why I am still in the school. By the way, which way are you heading to now?"

"The train station."

"I'm going there too, so let's walk together! That'll be safer."

He naturally nodded, and he suddenly remembered what they had been taught to do at school- which was something that they have both ignored.

"My name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke, I'm a first year in class B."

"I am Tanako Ashita, a first year as well. I'm in class C."

And that was how it started.

* * *

Even though they had both walked alone in the dark a few times before, the two of them were still rather nervous in the empty school. In order to convince themself that they really were making some progress in walking, they began to ask each other questions in order to show that time was passing.

"I live with my neechan and niichan," she began. "Neechan works in a department store while niichan is training to be a teacher."

"I don't have any siblings but I often have to look after my younger cousins."

"My worst subject is history."

"But that's my favourite and best subject. My worst is…"

They were beginning to lose their initial fears when they spot the three teenagers that leant against the school gate. Judging by the way they were dressed, as well as the numerous swear words that were escaping from them, the two junior high school students gave each other a nervous glance.

They wanted to sneak out, but the three delinquents purposely blocked their way. Shiraishi began to try and unzip his bag as inconspicuous as he could in order to be able to use his racquet as a weapon.

Maybe he could help Ashita to escape by distracting them.

"Well, what have we here?" the leader said casually as he bent down to examine their latest victims. The smoke of the cigarette made the two of them cough and upon seeing this, the three delinquents all laughed maliciously.

"Seems that we captured some snotty kids." One of them announced. "And this little punk here even have some sort of racquet- must be some rich kid."

"I am more interested in the girl." Another began.

Shiraishi never worked out just what exactly happened next. He only knew that he was trying to get his racquet out in order to hit them when he noticed Ashita raising her hand from the edge of his vision.

The next thing he saw was the leader of the gang falling backward, crashing into the school gate.

"Are you…" the other two delinquents began, only to be interrupted by their companion's angry cursing.

"Just go and get that little bitch!"

They probably did try, but somehow they ended up being punched severely before they too were tossed away, almost knocked unconscious due to the force of the crash.

Taking Shiraishi's hand into her's, Ashita began to run in order to leave the three delinquents as fast as they could. Even though she showed herself to be rather capable at protecting them, she was still a little girl.

* * *

"I am in the karate club." Ashita explained, as the two of them waited for his father and her sister to come to the police station. "I've been doing karate since I was four."

"Like me and tennis! I was four when I started too!" this coincidence made them both laugh, but Shiraishi quickly stopped as he recollected that he haven't thanked her yet.

"Thank you for…" he began sincerely.

"You would have done the same thing." She interrupted him. "So neither of us should be thanking the other."

That was when Shiraishi decided that he wants to be good friends with her.

* * *

Shiraishi was naturally given a most severe lecture by his parents; his teacher; his coach; both the captain and vice-captain of the team of the tennis club, as well as most of the seniors in the school tennis team for being so careless.

But many of his peers regarded him as a hero due to the spread of rumour.

"Is it true that you beat them all up just by using your tennis racquet?" one of his following first year in the club asked eagerly as they prepared to leave the club.

"No, no, that wasn't me." He hastily explained. "It was Tanako Ashita. She wasn't using a tennis racquet either, but…"

"So a girl had to rescue you? What a sissy." Someone said.

The tennis club was not perfect, because even though most of the seniors acknowledged Shiraishi's presence graciously, since he did beat them without displaying any arrogance, many of the first years resented him.

Especially those who were from Class A- they often consider themselves to be superior then him due to achieving a higher grade.

"She…" he began indignantly, angry on her behalf.

"Tanako Ashita is the rising star of the karate club. She has beaten many of the seniors in the club." The recitation of Konjiki Koharu interrupted all of them. Right now he was the only first year from Class A in the tennis club that Shiraishi did not dislike, since he happened to be the only friendly one. "I doubt that any of us in the tennis club can win against her in such a fight."

As no one was able to deny this logic, the troublemakers left, taking some satisfaction in shooting them a nasty glare each.

"Do you actually know her?" Shiraishi asked. "Tanako Ashita?"

"No, I just remember a lot of things. I also know where the karate club is," Koharu said rather slyly. "You want to go there right? It should be interesting since they are having a semi-competition today."

* * *

Like many inhabitants of Japan, Shiraishi has watched martial arts on TV now and then, but he did not really understand it, especially if there was no commentary. However, he recognized Ashita, and judging from the surprised mummers, she seemed to be doing quite well.

"Her opponent is one of the third years who has competed in the regional last year." Koharu explained for both Shiraishi and Yuuji, who decided to come along as well.

As she prepared to leave after having bowed to her opponent, she suddenly noticed the three out of place boys there, they were all carrying tennis racquets but they were obviously cheering for her. Upon seeing Shiraishi, she smiled and waved rather shyly at him.

"Are they your friends, Tanako?" the captain asked curiously as he handed a towel to the younger girl.

"I guess so." She muttered. "Well…I know the one in the middle."

"I suppose I can be generous and let you talk to him for about five minutes before you begin to study for the history test. I know, I know," the captain continued, hushing her protests, "You are thinking that I have no right to make you study. But Tanako, your history mark is simply too drastic, so my duty as a captain includes increasing it."

"And also because our coach happens to be a history teacher." The vice-captain added in dryly. "And threatens to not let you compete if you don't improve."

Ashita reluctantly grabbed the history text book that the captain held out before she made her way to Shiraishi.

She suddenly felt very nervous, and so was he. This was not unnatural as they were only twelve years old, having only recently left the world where the opposite sex was your greatest enemy.

"Hello Shiraishi, were you watching?"

"I was told that the karate club is having a competition today and remembering what you said, I though it might be interesting…Eh, are you going to the library like this?" he suddenly asked as he noticed the book in her hand.

"Ah…Tanako Ashita's worst subject is history. In fact, she didn't even pass the test last month. Her mark was…"

"Who asked you?!" Ashita snapped furiously, while Shiraishi shot him an angry glare.

"For someone with such a remarkable IQ you can be quite dense." Yuuji commented dryly. "But Shiraishi, isn't history your best subject?"

"Oh, you did say that!" Ashita recollected. "Do you think that you can help me then? I really have to do better in history."

He was more then happy to be able to help her in anyway. Even though she did not even want him to thank her about what had happened, he still greatly desired to do something for her.


	2. First year: the captain's decision

Shiraishi's first year passed happily enough- he was able to achieve a good enough grade to remain in the same class next year, as well as continuing to distinguish himself in tennis. He played double with his captain in official competitions, but it was clear that he was capable at playing singles too, as he has beaten some of the seniors on the team as the year approached its end.

He had new friends was well, both in his class and in the tennis club. He managed to become good friends with Koharu and Yuuji, as well as staring to become acquainted with the mostly silent Ishida Gin.

Also, he and Ashita had ended up as rather good friends ever since he helped her to pass her history test, and it seemed that due to the improvement of her history marks, she might actually end up being in his class next year. The two of them would often talk after his practices in the early morning- he was no longer allowed to use the school's tennis court in the evenings due to the delinquent incident.

That was not a bad thing, as there were less people around in the morning. Many people loved to tease him for spending so much time with a girl. But luckily they never ended up being really serious or harmful.

Right now, the four first years were playing doubles at the rather empty court, as most of the seniors were occupied with their tests. They were all completely unaware of the fact that all the regulars in the team were observing them from the seemingly empty club-room, discussing their future.

"These four will probably all manage to end up being in the team next next year, if not the next year." The vice-captain said confidently. "Shiraishi will definitely remain in the team all three years."

"I think he might even become the captain in his third year." Another third year commented out.

"No," the captain said softly, "No, I don't want that. I want him to be the captain from next year. I want to let him participate in the end of the year match."

"I can accept this easily if he beats me, and the same thing can probably be said for the other second years. Most people accept his presence in the regular team because they played against him and lost. And he probably will have the most amounts of wins in the end of the year match," the only second year in the team said rather easily, "He have the talent, but more importantly, he have the desire of wanting to excel in tennis and the determination to practice so much in order to achieve this.

"However, do you really think that the first years can accept this? You've already give him a lot of privileges by letting him join the team. Since they have not played against him properly, they will not really understand that he deserves these privileges."

Shitenhouji's tennis team choose their captain by a match that was held between all the second years that wants to be the captain at the end of each year. There have been times when first years were allowed to join the match due to special permissions from the captain, but they usually did not end up as the captain.

"It is true that this system usually prevents our seniors mistreating the juniors." The vice-captain began, "but it worsens the relationship within each year. As mentioned, many of the first years are already jealous of Shiraishi. The sad truth is that because we are not abusing him, they can let them self be jealous.

"That is true, you can not be jealous of those who are welcomed into the team by violence and abuse, even if they are having privileges." The captain agreed. "But I have decided, I will let him be the captain from next year by allowing him to participate in the end of the year match."

"Are you sure about this?"

Upon hearing this voice, all of the members of the tennis team quickly stood up to greet their coach. Their old coach had decided to leave and his replacement seemed to be a rather unqualified young man with little experience, his rather lazy attitudes worsened the team's perception toward him. However, he soon proved himself by beating all of the regulars two at once due to his experience.

He also had the tendency of turning up whenever they least expected, as well as appearing when they were sure that he would not.

"Shiraishi is a suitable choice as the captain next year." The current captain reasoned. "This will be a good thing…"

"For Shitenjouki's tennis team." Their coach said. "But for the young boy's sake, I hope that you will not make him enter the end of the year match."

"But…"

"Because he is a responsible boy, he should not be made into the captain next year." The coach repeated once more. "If you make him into the captain next year- and I think we all know the truth, he will beat everyone else- it will profit the tennis team, but it will not be a good thing for Shiraishi himself.

"I am not the captain or even a member of the tennis team, so this choice is yours completely as I do not have the right to interfere. But I hope that you will all think about this very carefully."

* * *

Outside, Shiraishi was still playing tennis wit his friends very happily. There was no other competition left saved for the school's end of the year match, and since he was only a first year, despite being a member of the tennis team, he did not regard it as something that should concern or worry him.

"I still think this is cheating." He laughed, picking up the ball that failed to be served across the net. "You two are preventing me from playing properly by doing that!"

"Then maybe we can have a chance to be on the team next year!" Yuuji laughed back. At this he and Koharu both hugged the other once more.

"So you two plan to beat all the other seniors by making them laugh so much that they can't play properly?"

"Well…it is a strategy!" Yuuji said. "And since you, who plays double with the captain against other schools, seem to be affected then we probably have quite a good chance."

Shiraishi was about to try and serve once more when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulders.

"Sen…sensei!" Like most of the members in the tennis club, their coach's tendency of suddenly creeping out was not something that one could easily get used to.

"Your captain and vice-captain want to talk to you." The coach said. "I'm not really sure what about though. But for your sake, I hope that it is not something important."

This was not the first time he spoke weirdly, so Shiraishi didn't really bother to ponder about his coach's strange words.

* * *

As to be expected, the captain and co-captain were both standing beside the trophies that represented the school's past glory. He always paused to admire them and dreamt of seeing his own name there one day so that another in his position years later would wish for what he has done.

"Ah, Shiraishi, we were just discussing your perfect tennis." The vice-captain began easily.

So that was what they wanted to talk to him about. He had got the idea of seeing what would happen if he played tennis by the rules and only by the rules- to do all that was required without any additional actions. This idea came to him because he never liked wasting much time due to unnecessary gestures, and did have a reputation of doing things methodically.

"The vice-captain told me that you said that you don't really want to continue experimenting with the idea." The captain said. "Even though you are playing really well with it, and even succeeded in beating him by it."

"I don't like it. I don't like perfect tennis because it is not fun. It is really boring. Yes, I did beat the vice-captain, and I did feel quite happy about it." He added rather apologetically. "But I didn't enjoy the process at all."

"But surely the result of winning is very important." The captain pressed on. The two of them were not being unkind on purpose because their own playing style was too different, so they could not understand why a perfection that resulted in winning would be such a bad thing. "Surely some sacrifice is necessary sometimes?"

"Do you mean that the end does justify the mean?" Shiraishi said out aloud, remembering the debate that happened in his history lesion a few days ago. They had to discuss whether a certain lord was right in rebelling against his own brother due to the knowledge that his brother would not be a capable ruler, even though he was a very good man.

But that's nothing like this, he thought.

"Well, at least think about it carefully before you decide to give it up completely. It really is such a good idea. But that's not what we want to talk to you about. The main point is this," the captain decided, finally having made his decision, "We want you to take part in the end of the year match because both of us, as well as many others in the tennis team, want you to be the captain next year.

Shiraishi often believed that he would have refused their wish if he had the chance to go back to that day, as he was forced to learn the full amount of sacrifice that one was required to do in order to be worthy of the title of Captain by the hard way.

But he was only thirteen when the seemingly tempting possibility was offered to him. Not only did he accept it eagerly and happily, he was even secretly hoping that he might win and end up as the captain even though he would only be a second year.

Intelligence was not the same thing as wisdom, so both Koharu and Yuuji were truly happy for him, while Ishida offered a sincere good wish. Like him, none of them truly understood what the consequence of being captain was.

When Ashita arrived, he immediately told her his news.

"Really?" she said in wonder, immediately clapping her hands. "Then you will definitely be the captain, because I am sure that you will beat everyone else."

"That'll be nice but almost all of the second years will be participating." Shiraishi pointed out, not wanting to be over-confident.

"Then let's celebrate for the mere fact that you are allowed to take part!"

Laughing, they all agreed, as they could only see this possibility being a good thing.

* * *

About a month later, Shiraishi was playing for the title of Captain. The rule was simple- every candidate would play against everyone else, and the two with the highest amount of wins would compete for the title of captain with the loser being the vice-captain.

He did not use his perfect tennis, although he continued to experiment with it due to his captain's insistence. He was very grateful to all that the captain has done for him so he decided that he should oblige.

The match was very intense and both players were exhausted when it finally ended. Shiraishi just managed to win, the truth was that it might have been better if he didn't because to be vice-captain when he was only in his second year would still be distinguished enough, and it would not include so many responsibilities.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Alright, the first two parts are done, and they are both set in his first year- guess I'm trying to explain and examine all that has happened to make him the way he become when he comes out. I don't think I have any spoilers yet, other then the fact that he became the captain at his second year- that really is quite an achievement.**_

_**As motioned before, Tanako Ashita is an OC, my invention. But she's not a Mary Sue, I think I just happen to write about OC stories a lot. So that was their first meeting, which Shiraishi mentioned in 'In order to win'. In my story I'm describing most people by their last name, which is I believe how it is done by the manga, but since Ashita is an OC, I am describing her with her first name- and I really like her name so yeah. However, with the exception of Shiraishi later on, she is addressed by her last name. I am also describing Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji with their first name since they seem to be known with their name more, although for some reason I have decided to describe Oshitari Kenya and Ishida Gin with their last name.**_

_**Obviously the thing about how their school chose their captain is my invention, and also I am sure that not all school are really abusive to their juniors. Some people are nice and since both Seigaku and Fudomine have this problem I decided to not make Shiraishi's school like that- and I think most of his team members are quite nice to their first and second year so I like to think that him having being treated by the seniors quite nicely is not impossible. But then the juniors are not so nice to each other, as mentioned in this chapter.**_

_**Well…as I said before, the hard thing about writing this fan fiction is that we don't really know much about Shiraishi. However, the bit about the meat-eating competition kind of shows that in general he doesn't like wasting time, and does tend to be methodical. I tried to show this by mention how he always carefully timed himself and all that. And another hard thing is that due to the way the characters are drawn it is really easy to forget that they are in junior high- I often have to remind myself of that. So I have tried to show them, in these two parts, as very young- almost like children, but it isn't easy.**_

_**I will be writing the next chapter soon so please continue to read it!!! And please review if you have actually enjoyed it.**_


	3. Second year: the start of the year

_**Author's Note:**__** I managed to find episode 14 and 15 of the OVA on your tub and I was watching it all last night, even though I hardly understand anything, as there is no subtitles, so I can't wait to find a version with subtitles. I better make my warning now- there will be spoilers, more in the author's note really. Well…I just hope that they haven't changed Shiraishi's character for the worse, but I don't think they have, as there's even this really touching scene that is anime-only, when Shiraishi's coach saw him in the tennis court at the late night/evening, all alone, practicing. And I like the guy who voiced Shiraishi too, he have a really nice voice. And I am even more convinced that he treats Kintarou as a younger brother. I feel that the way he acts when he went to find Kintarou (especially his tone) shows an elder brother's exasperation of 'what have you done this time?' not so much as a captain thinking 'I've got to take responsibility for him.'**_

_**That extra scene just really touched me, how noble and amazing he truly is, because he is not just doing it for himself, even more for his team. It is a really beautiful scene, him in the court alone, surrounded by tennis balls, pushing himself. So I am really glad that he get to beat Fuji, as I think he really deserve it. And that is why I really hate people who think he doesn't deserve to win. And I also have to point out, his behaved much better then Fuji, Fuji just collapsed onto the ground, and only recovers due to Ryoma. But Shiraishi, although he was probably in a situation of panic too, still kept calm and tried to do something to change this.**_

* * *

A list of all the classes was posted right on the door of the school hall, and Shiraishi immediately made his way to it although he knew that he still remained in the same class. But it was not his own name that he was looking for.

Tana…no, that was Tanaka, not Takako. He continued to scan the list, hoping that her name would be there.

Tanako! That was the right last name, but it might be someone else, as her last name was pretty common. Instead of checking if it was her name, he quickly scanned his eyes down the list, to see if there was any other Tanako in their class.

There wasn't, so he'll have to do it now.

Tanako…Tanako Ashita.

"Shiraishi, why are you checking the list? You know that you are staying in Class B." one of his classmates and friends asked him curiously.

"I am just making sure." He said, causing the other to roll his eyes slightly.

"You are always so careful. Well, there it is, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late on the first day."

"You are always late." Shiraishi replied back easily, now very cheerful. He was glad that Ashita was in his class this year, as well being relieved due to the fact that he spot her name before his friend came, as he wasn't sure how he would explain.

Most of his class members were outside the class room, as their teacher believed that the best way to arrange her student's seating was to line them up in height order before they even enter the room.

He actually saw Ashita even before she even noticed him, she was talking to some girls rather animatedly, laughing. One of them seemed to be one of her friends from Class C, who also might have managed to move up.

They have talked to each other in the holidays, and then used cell phones to communicate since they were both lectured for using the family phone a bit too long. But despite this, they haven't really gone anywhere together.

She spent most of her holiday working- in the store her sister worked, while he was occupied with looking after his younger cousins. He had no siblings, but his mother's only sister had four children in total. He liked being able to be a big brother, so he never objected to looking after them, and his aunt even pays him.

Under the careful instruction of their teacher, they begin to line up into two lines, arranged by their height. This ended up letting Ashita and him almost standing right next to each other, since they were of the same height.

"Shiraishi!" she greeted him happily. "I got in the class!"

"I know! I saw your name on the list when I walked pass the hall."

"Class, class, please be silent as I arrange your seating." Their teacher announced.

The two of them naturally obeyed this but they both gave the other a smile before they turned away, both hoping that they might end up sitting quite close to each other, if not sharing a desk.

Unlike some of the other junior high schools, Shitenjouki still have their students sharing desks. Instead of using single desks, they use the old fashioned large tables that were shared by two people.1

They begin to grow more positive as they were sure that the number of people in front of them was the same, and since their teacher rarely alters the order, they probably would end up sitting together for the whole year.

"Next table, Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Tanako Ashita."

They both gave their teacher a brief nod, as if neither of them really cared about the outcome. Their teacher smiled good naturedly, as she could tell that they clearly want to sit together, since they kept on glancing at the other. But they did not show their relief due to worrying about the reaction of their new class mate. She was quite happy at this, as it meant that there would be one less complaint. Most of the students usually accepted her seating arrangement, but there had been extreme headaches that arose from disagreements.

Shiraishi and Ashita already had rumours attached to their names due to the fact that they often spent time with one another, so many in the class were looking at them. But the two of them were not even looking at each other, as they both seemed to be completely occupied with putting their things into their side of the desk.

"Class, please leave Tanako and Shiraishi alone just because they are being mature, as the rest of you should be." The teacher announced. "Boys and girls are not that different and should start to mingle together."

"Yes, sensei." The class echoed as they finally turned away from Ashita and Shiraishi, more due to the fact that nothing was going on, and their need of sorting out their own stuffs.

Shiraishi scribbled something in his homework diary before he quickly shoved it into her side of the desk.

'I am so glad that you are in my class, and sitting beside me, I would like us to be closer friends this year.'

A few moments later the homework diary was back in Shiraishi's desk, only that it contained an extra sentence.

'Me too.'

* * *

A year ago, he had entered the tennis club as a hopeful first year, one among numerous others, but now he was the captain of everyone in this room. Most of the third years smiled at him as he took his new place at the very front, one of the only two in the uniform of the tennis team. Because of this the first years were looking at him with something that was between admiration and reverence.

Overall, it was easier then he expected, he just had to give a pre written speech about the tennis team and club, along with a brief summary of what happened last year. Most of the first years were too lost in their own dreams of fame, while the second and third years were all deeply occupied with the ranking matches that would soon occur.

One thing that worried him was the gossips he accidentally heard from a couple of first years as he instructed them about the right way to hold a racquet.

"I heard that the captain is only a second year student, and was in the school team last year, even though first years aren't usually allowed to be in the team. Apparently he managed to be in the team as he beat everyone else."

"You three, don't talk so much." Shiraishi quickly interrupted them. "You have to concentrate more."

"You are certainly famous." Koharu whispered as his friend walked past him. "But this will probably work against you."

"I know." Shiraishi said as he gestured at a group of second years some distance away. "I suppose I can only enjoy being the captain before the result of the ranking match is displayed. I only hope," he added, "That nothing bad would happen."

"Shiraishi! Don't neglect us!" the only one other then him that was in last year's team yelled out from the other end. "I might be your elder but you are still obliged to point out my mistakes as you are the captain."

It was a reminder to both Shiraishi and anyone within hearing range: because the end of the year match made Shiraishi the captain of both the tennis team and the club, everyone was obliged to listen to him- despite any resentment or circumstances.

* * *

He felt rather disillusioned when he worked out the result of the ranking matches, he had thought that he would be happily preparing himself to welcome his new team mates for the year, and he should be happy- both Koharu and Yuuji made into the team, while Ishida was so close that Shiraishi was positive that he would be in the team new year.

But he was unhappy as he realized that he had to be the one to handle the disappointment of those that failed to make into the team, and he realized that there were actually people who resented him in the tennis club because he had been allowed to participate in the ranking match despite being a first year, as well as the end of the year match. This was worsened by the first years who innocently repeated these gossips.

"This is not what I expected." He admitted out aloud to the empty tennis court.

What did he expect? He thought that he would be accepted as the captain for the mere sake that he won the end of the year match, as all the past captains were, but he could not be deaf to some second years' complaint that they might be in his position if they had been allowed to participate in the end of the year match…if they had the special privileges that he had.

"That's all just because last year's captain likes him, as he played double with the captain." Someone had purposely said out aloud when he walked past, he probably said more, but Shiraishi was not in the mood to continue listening.

He was not sure what he should do. Should he remind them why the captain allowed him to join the ranking match in the first place? Because he saw Shiraishi winning against the first years, then the second years, and even beating many of the third years. This interested the captain enough to play a match against the first year, and although Shiraishi did not win, he convinced the captain of his potential and capability.

Shiraishi hit the ball with full force as he recollected the boy he had beat before he was noticed by the seniors. Would Oshitari be in his place if he had been the winner that day? At least Oshitari definitely thought so.

Oshitari would probably cause him problems when he announces the result of the ranking match, as Oshitari did not make into the team, while he, being the captain, was automatically in the team. The worst thing, he realized, was that he actually quite likes Oshitari, and if he had not end up in the team last year, they might have become quite good friends.

"I'm not even sure if I want this any more." He realized. There probably were people who protested against his presence in the team last year, but he never really had to worry about that, as someone else- usually the captain, or a senior on the team, would defend him.

But he was the captain now. The one expected to be dealing with these problems.


	4. Second year: exchanging secrets

He was rather quiet at dinner that night, but his parents did not worry that much, since their son was entering his second year in junior high school, and he was also the captain of the tennis team and club. It was quite natural that he was stressing slightly due to the new pressures that he would have to face.

Still, they decided to confirm this.

"Kuranosuke, the nearby temple is holding their annual festival this weekend." His mother began tactfully as he obediently rose to help her clear the table after their dinner, making sure that every place was wiped. "Are you going to come with us tomorrow?"

"When have I not gone to it?" he asked curiously. They would always go with his mother's sister and her family, and after he spent a certain time looking after his cousins he would be allowed to have the rest of the night to himself, spending the money that he just earned.

"Well…since you seemed a bit occupied lately…" she commented, but her son quickly assured her that the cause was simply what she and his father had already guessed.

Instead of returning to his home work, he picked up his cell phone instead, dialling Ashita's number. They were closer now, and often spend lunch time together. He was now sure that she was not just a friend to him, as instead of feeling embarrassed at the teasing of his classmates, he almost wanted them to be true.

But did Ashita like him as he liked her? Or did he just happen to be the strange friend that she made who happened to be a boy? Were they even close friends?

Excluding their walks to the train station at most days, the only place that they went together was their classes. If they went to the festival together, then wouldn't that be a development in their relationship?

Friends do this too, he assured himself as he pushed the dial button, so she shouldn't be that shocked.

* * *

This was probably the first time that he would be happy to see his cousins go, Shiraishi thought as the four younger children all cluttered around him. It was not because he didn't want to be with them, but because he really wanted to spend sometime with Ashita in a place that was not their school, or the way towards the train station.

"Kuronote-niichan," one of his cousins began, obviously speaking on behalf of all of them, "Can you go to that stall and win the lolly jar for us?"

"What?" Shiraishi almost spat out the water he was drinking, as his cousins were never that demanding. Was the whole world really going crazy just because he wanted to be with Ashita?

"The lady at the stall said that to win the gigantic jar that big," another one gestured, only to be quickly corrected by a younger sibling, who probably just increased the size by at least three times. "You just have to use a racquet to hit this can some distance away."

"It's like tennis isn't? That sport you always talk about." The youngest whispered, tugging at the end of his jumper, since he could not be bothered to change this time. "Mummy always says that Kuronote-niichan is really good at it."

"And you don't have to pay the entrance fee." The oldest one added, "We've saved up all our pocket moneys ever since we saw the price last year."

"Ok, I'll do it." Shiraishi said simply, as there was nothing else that he could do.

* * *

It was strange but he actually felt more nervous then what he had felt at both the ranking and end of the year match. Was it because the consequences of the loss would be so severe? To see his cousins disappointed was worse then simply losing, because if he didn't manage to get in the team last year he still had next year, and likewise, he could still participate in the end of the year match this year. He did wish to succeed, but he would not have been that miserable if he failed, because it was not a chance that would slip away forever.

But how long would it take his little cousins to get that amount of money again, and would this price still be here a year later? He would attempt again by using his own money if he didn't already know that his cousins would not accept it.

Young as they were, they were taught very well.

He was starting to understand why the captain had want him to pursue his perfect tennis, because some times you should make sacrifices in order to win due to the consequences of winning, or just losing.

"Please let me get this." He whispered as he threw the ball into the air.

He must have succeeded as his cousins were soon screaming his name, one of them was even hugging his legs.

"Are they your siblings?" the woman in charge of the stall asked as she handed the jar to him. "What a good brother you are."

"No, they are my cousins." He quickly explained.

"Shiraishi?"

"Tanako?"

It was Ashita, although she looked rather different as she was wearing a yukata with sakura patterns instead of their school uniform. But he was more occupied with the fact that she was watching him with a very puzzled expression, instead of the way she dressed

"Is that Kuronote-niichan's girl friend?" one of his cousins whispered out.

"No, no, I mean yes, I mean no." Shiraishi began, confused at what he should say. Technically she wasn't his girl friend, but he wanted her to be.

He saw her frowning once more as she heard his cousins addressing him by their special name for him, so that was what she was bewildered about. For a moment he was scared that her agreement of attending the festival was only in his mind.

"I was going to the place we arranged to meet when I suddenly saw you." Ashita explained before she turned to the two that accompanied her. "Well, niichan, neechan, this is the person I'm meeting."

They were obviously the beloved elder siblings that she had talked about, and judging from the way her sister was glaring at him, he was sure that he would not be able to make it home if he accidentally said anything that might make Ashita upset.

But Ashita was smiling at him, so he was certain that she was quite glad to be with him as well.

"She is very pretty, Kuronote-niichan." One of his cousins giggled and upon seeing her mother approaching to collect them from their elder cousin, she yelled out. "Mummy, look at Kuronote-niichan's girl friend!"

* * *

"I am so sorry." Shiraishi said once more, when he and Ashita finally managed to be left alone, after her elder siblings' warning to him and his aunt's examination of the Ashita in a way that almost seemed as if they were marrying!

"But you family is nice, and I guess they all care for you greatly." Ashita said. "But why do your cousins call you 'Kuronote'? I thought your name is…"

"My first name is Kuranosuke but because of this," he gestured to his bandaged left hand as he explained. He usually unwind the bandages when he get home and only put them back on before he goes to school, or outside during day time, but he didn't want Ashita to see the true nature of his left hand, even though he was wearing a jumper. "They thought that my name is actually 'Kuronote', black-hand, as they think that the skin beneath the bandages is black"

"But why is your left hand bandaged? Every one is curious about that." She asked innocently.

"That…that is a secret, Tanako." He said softly.

"Can you tell me?" she asked. "I'll tell you one of my secrets in exchange, so you can be sure that I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"What is your secret then?"

He was sure that he could trust her, but he never told the real reason to anyone ever since that incident in pre-elementary school. Upon seeing that part of his left hand due to a play ground accident, none of his former playmates had wanted to play with him again. Even though his class mates were all at least thirteen now, he was still a bit paranoid.

"A lot of my friends ask me why I always wear yukata when I am not in my uniform." She began, "That is because I don't have any other clothes. My parents died when I was very young, and at that time niichan just started university, even though neechan was beginning to work. Because of this we had little money, so neechan and I decided to save money by only wearing yukata since neechan can get cheap fabrics from her job, and make the yukata herself. Neechan is really good at this," she added, "She made this yukata and isn't it pretty?"

"Very pretty." He agreed. This was quite a secret, as every one would probably gossip about her lot if they found out that she was so poor that she could barely afford clothes. "I'll tell you only if you promise that you wouldn't be scared."

Seeing her nod he began, sharing something that he has never told anyone willingly before.

"I have a skin disease on this part of my hand," he began. "It's not contagious but…"

"But everyone usually think it is?" she said in a very understanding way, "One of niichan's pupils had some sort of illness too, and no one would go near him, even though it isn't contagious either."

"That's why I've never told anyone this," he continued, "But what happens is that this part of my left hand can't be exposed to the sun for a long time, if it does then my skin begin to have rashes and even start to peel."

"So that is why you cover it up with bandage. But why are you doing it now? Its night time and you are wearing long sleeves."

"Well…I was afraid that you would see it." He mumbled. "That part is really pale and…"

"That's silly," she interrupted him, although her tone wasn't angry, just a bit exasperated. "I am not just going to stop liking you because your skin is different from every one else's." she scolded

What…what did she just say? That she liked him? But maybe that was only the way that a friend might like another friend.

"You like me?" he repeated dumbly. "Really?"

She gave a nod, although she was blushing now. "I like you, I really do."

"I like you too," he told her very shyly, "Ashita…daisuke."

She nodded once more as she accepted his stretched hands.

"I like you the best too.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I thought this chapter was quite fun to write, especially the scene at the festival. To be honest, I initially didn't thought this would end so long, it's mainly due to the festival scene. Initially it was just going to be the two of them meeting up and confessing to one another. But I like the additional bit of his cousins, as that is kind of a way to show the development of his character.**_

_**In regard to his hand, as I have said before, I know that he used it to scare Kentarou but I really don't th ink that he would purposely bind up his hand in order to do that, so I really think that there was something wrong with his hand in the first place that requires him to bandage it up. Well, Oshitari is naturally referring to the Oshitari in Osaka, not the one that went to Tokyo. Just in case although I'm sure that everyone knows.**_

_**In regard to what they said to each other at the end of the chapter: daisuke, it means 'like the best' and it is usually used by younger children more. So that's how Shiraishi and Ashita got together and once more I have to point this out: they are very young, only thirteen.**_

_**Shiraishi's name is Kuranosuke but his cousins call him Kuronote because as I said, they thought that his hand is black due to the bandages and sort of mishearing his name when he was first introduced him. I just wanted to do this bit, although I'm not even sure whether anyone would be calling him that lter on. But basically Kuronote is like a nickname from his cousins. Kuro means black, while te means hand. So combined together it roughly means black hand.**_


	5. Second year: to be the captain

As Shiraishi expected, Oshitari and many of the second years who failed to make into the team immediately protested as he read out the result.

"What is unfair about it?" Shiraishi asked, forcing his voice to be rather cold. "You all participated in the ranking matches but did not have enough wins to be it the regular team."

"Shiraishi is right." The vice-captain added quickly. "And Oshitari, you will not be in Shiraishi's place even if you had won against him that day a year ago. I've played against you both and I can tell you right now that he is better then you."

"Then let him proof this by beating me right here."

"You cannot expect someone, even if he is the captain, to win every single match." Shiraishi said disapprovingly. "It wouldn't mean anything…"

"It might show that I only lost to you last year due to chance." Oshitari retorted back sharply.

Shiraishi has semi-assessed both his and Oshitari's skills by the result of last years' end of the year match, and this year's ranking match. He was probably able to beat Oshitari, but he was not absolutely certain.

"Shiraishi, you probably have to do this," the vice-captain advised him. "I know that it is not a smart thing but…"

"Given our situation right now, I have to beat him in order to maintain peace for the club and team." The younger captain acknowledged the truth bitterly.

I have to win, he realized.

This was exactly like the incident in the festival during the weekend. He was in a situation where he would do anything in order to win as the consequences of losing was simply too great.

At least he had his perfect tennis- that should help him.

"Alright," he finally announced. "But I want everyone to know that this is only happening because after I beat Oshitari last year, I was asked to play with the seniors- which eventually led to the Captain breaking rules for me. What we will do is only allowed," he repeated again, "because he might easily have been the one in my place. It is only due to my breeching of rules in the first place that allows us to ignore the rules of our school."

Seeing the nods of agreement from everyone, including the trouble makers, he turned to directly address Oshitari. "If I win, then you will accept me as the captain, but if you win, you will only take my place as a member of the tennis team, and you will play against all the regulars in order to decide who the new captain will be. This is fair isn't it? Since I had to play against everyone to be the captain."

"He will only be the vice-captain if he is unable to win against me." The vice-captain butted in heatedly. "If he fails what you succeeded in."

"Yes and that too. Oshitari, do you agree?"

The two second years immediately moved into position upon Oshitari's nod in order to begin the match.

Oshitari, as Shiraishi recollected, was unusually fast. But luckily, this would not hinder him as no matter how fast you were, what you could do with the tennis ball was still limited; and because he studied all the rules of tennis in order to develop his perfect tennis, he was relatively familiar with all of them.

Since Shiraishi was not finding the match that difficult, Oshitari was naturally experiencing the very opposite. He could not understand how Shiraishi was managing to counter his every move despite being much slower then him- it almost appeared as if Shiraishi was foretelling what he was doing.

"Right now, Oshitari relies on his speed too much." The vice-captain commented. "As for 'our captain', it seems that he can predict what his opponent will do."

"This is because he knows all the rules of tennis much better then us," the only senior who was in the team last year explained. "He can predict what Oshitari will do quite correctly because he knows how each serve is formed, as well as what the ball will do.

"This is perfect tennis."

* * *

The victory of Shiraishi over Oshitari ensured most people's obedience, if it failed to gain their admiration and respect. This was one of the first occasions that caused him to wonder about the importance of winning. He also began to feel that he must win every single match since he was the captain, least he was doubted once more. 

He started to use his perfect tennis more and more as the year went passed, likewise he was spending so much more time on practising.

However, the real cause happened in the semi-final of the nationals, when they played against Rikkai.

Shitenhouji lost all of their first three matches.

Yes, all three matches were very intense and Rikkai only managed to win by a very narrow margin in each match. But did that matter at all? No matter how close or exciting the matches were, the winners were the winners, while his own team would eventually end up being regarded as only the ones who lost- not the team who might have won, or the team who gave Rikkai their greatest challenge in the nationals this year.

For his team mates' sake, he participated in their wild celebrations upon their return to Osaka. He even cheerfully told every one that they should all be celebration as they won their last competition in the nationals, therefore taking third place.

It was not as if he was lying, yet he felt as if he was. He believed that he failed his captain- who broke all rules by allowing him to participate in the ranking match in his first year, and then letting him be the captain, as well as spending so much of his own time in teaching him personally.

Was that why he found himself wandering in the empty school instead of going home like everyone else? He spent a long time staring at their latest award and kept on asking himself why he wasn't happy, before he finally gave up and went out to the tennis court instead.

"You wanted me to be the captain so I could take our team far, because you thought that I have the potential do so." He said out aloud as he began to serve. "But did I really succeed?"

He began to question whether another person in his position would have done a much better job then him, whether things might have been different if someone else had been the captain this year.

He didn't notice how hard he was swinging his racquet until Ashita forced him to stop by grabbing the racquet away from him. As soon as he stopped, he realized that his hands were so sore that they were almost limp.

"Kuranosuke, what are you doing?" Ashita demanded, almost screaming at him. "What is wrong with you?"

After a long silence, he told her the only thing that he could think of: "I am practising. But how come you are here?"

"Practising at this time?" she snapped back. "On this night too? And you want to know why I am looking for you?" she continued sharply. "I waited at least an hour for you before I decided to leave and find you."

At her words, he immediately remembered that they had arranged to go on a date today. How could he forget about this out of all things? And she said that she waited for an hour, so he must have been here for at least two hours.

By now she had forced him to sit down on one of the benches. She then sat beside him with his racquet out of his reach by placing it on her other side.

"Ashita… Are you angry with me?"

"I was," she admitted, using her free hand to touch his forehead. "But I am worried now. Anyone would be after they saw their boy friend practising tennis as if he was possessed. I almost hope that you are sick, because if you are not, then I seriously don't know what is wrong with you."

"I…I just feel bad at the result." He confessed, as she was the only one that he could tell this too.

"Kuranosuke, our school is third out of the whole of Japan," she began gently, "You told me that the last time our school was in the nationals was about four years ago and did not even reach the quarter finals. So, why are you unhappy about such a good result?"

"I know that but I just feel that I should have done better. The last captain…"

"Would be so happy at what the team achieved with you as their captain." She interrupted him, in frustration this time. "It is not as if things will be that different if you are a third year now!"

"I have to practise as I want to be the captain again, Ashita." He suddenly announced, continuing over her loud protest of 'are you even listening to me?' "To redeem myself by taking Shitenhouji to the finals next year."

"What can you do next year that you haven't already done this year?" she decided to try a different approach since her previous attempts of reasoning were clearly failing.

"To play with winning as the only purpose." Shiraishi said grimily. "To ensure that I will win by always playing a tennis that is perfect."

"But you don't like playing that way…"

"If I am the captain then it is not just about me, because I will be responsible for the whole team. I am obliged to do anything that would help my team to win. I did not do it this year, so…"

Ashita was torn between wanting to scream at him, or retorting to literally beating some sense into him, as she was just so frustrated right now. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this! Every one else in the tennis team were really happy at their schools' achievement- as they should be.

Somehow she ended up clinging onto him instead, perhaps it was because she already guessed the full extent he would go to in order to achieve his goals.

"Last year was relatively good, and until now I am very happy this year due to you." She said wistfully, upon his puzzled look. "But I think next year will be very different."

* * *

He used his perfect tennis at this year's end of the year match, and it did help him to reach his goal of competing for the position of captain. Ironically enough, his final opponent was Oshitari Kenya. 

Oshitari has clearly used the year to strengthen himself, as he was no longer solely focusing on his speed and his other skills were much better. But Shiraishi himself had changed as well, not only has he decided to use perfect tennis from now on, he actually improved his own use of the tactic, not the actual thing because it was not possible to develop perfection.

But that was why perfect tennis was so boring.

The result of the game caused something that has never happen in the school tennis team before, the captain in one year would be the captain next year as well.

Shiraishi did not gloat in anyway, although he was very glad that he maintained his title. He simply walked to the net and offered his hand to the one that he defeated once more.

"You will be the vice-captain and a member of the tennis team next year." He stated. "So can we finally put aside all our past problems and work together for next year?"

Oshitari grabbed the hand and shook it without any hesitation.

"You had my respect ever since you won against me at the start of the school year." He replied back earnestly. "And now you increased it, because I finally realize what a skilled tennis player you are."

"That's just because I practice more then anyone else." He said modestly.

At this reply, most members in the tennis club begin to mutter in semi-agreement. They all know that their captain often remain in the tennis court even after the club finished, while some third years could recollect how they used to see him practising in the early morning of last year. Of course, anyone who wished to join him could do so, but most discovered that they were unable to do that much.

"Let us all do whatever we can in order to go further next year." Shiraishi announced.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_First of all a huge thanks to LingFeng for being the first person to review this story. So…this is probably the last chapter that is set in their second year, so I've probably done 2/3 of the story, since it will not continue beyond their junior high school year. So this is my reason of why Shiraishi have the idea of playing perfect tennis, as I said before, I think the sudden pressure and responsibility have a factor in what happens to him, and I hope that this chapter shows this._**

**_I know that in the actual story there_** **_isn't any 3rd or 4th place for the nationals, or at least it was never mentioned, but I decide to change this- in this story, Shiraishi and his team last year was third. I think it's quite possible since they gave Rikkai the toughest fight, so they must be really good._**

**_As for Oshitari in this chapter, well…I just decided to use him. So he and Shiraishi had some conflict but this is resolved so they end up as good friends. I don't know but I think that this is not that impossible. It seems that their school doesn't have a co-captain, or at least we were never told. But I like to think that Oshitari being the co-captain is not that impossible, as he often does seem to act like one- in my opinion. I did get the impression that during the Shiraishi and Fuji match, many members of the tennis team were treating Oshitari as the leader- since their captain is the one competing. And Oshitari was also the one who yelled at the others (although it's not as if Shiraishi does that but…). Oshitari also seem to talk a lot as well, I think even more then Shiraishi sometimes, but then I noticed that Shiraishi doesn't talk that much, at most he talks about how good his team mates are, instead of the opposite, and as I said before- he actually scolded Zaizen Hikaru for what he said about Kawamura._**

**_By the way: A big presumption that I have in my story: I am presuming that their school is co-ed._**

**_Lastly, in regard to his perfect tennis- I don't understand anything about tennis and my memories of tennis is that I couldn't even serve a ball properly when I had to do it in school. I'm not reading the magna for tennis, but for the characters. But what I said about his perfect tennis is my theory, and as I saw someone said online- he was countering Fuji's tennis by the rules, eg. that was what you are meant to do. So I think to an extent he can kind of predicts some stuff, like I think he managed to get the 'disappearing serve(my copy of the manga is once again in Chinese so I don't know the English names and I can't be bothered finding it) because he knows that the ball is more likely to go that way or something. But it's not the same as data tennis._**

**_But please keep on reading. I'll be moving onto their third year in the next chapter._**


	6. Third year: the new tennis team

_**Author's Note: Greetings everyone, I am back. I've finally found a copy of volume 36 in English so I should be able to improve in certain aspect (at least I would be calling white whale by it's proper name if I mention it, instead of something like the ball that shot up in the air.) But anyway…I finally got a subbed version of episode 14 and 15 and my conclusion: I am so glad that Shiraishi's character didn't get changed for the worse as I think Sanada's character get changed for the better. So I'm glad his character didn't change. I really like what his coach/advisor said about Shiraishi "Everything is the result of his hard work". I tend to call him coach instead of advisor because the copy of what I first read described them as their coaches so…yeah.**_

_**I quite like the seiyuu who voiced Shiraishi, and when I heard the bit when Shiraishi talks about how he actually doesn't like perfect tennis, I feel so sad for him!!! The voice actor truly did such a good job.**_

_**I think in this chapter the rest of Shitenhouji's team will finally be coming out but they wouldn't be playing that a large role, and for the sake of the story I'm going to change Kintarou's arrival. I'm not sure whether he is a new student or not but it seems that he might be, for this story he isn't.**_

* * *

The tennis club started with the arrival of their two new stars: Chistose Senri and Tooyama Kintarou. Chitose was immediately given the credit he deserved as he had already established a reputation for himself in Shishigaku. Tooyama Kintarou was noticed as well, but for to the wrong reason. 

Trouble happened only a few weeks after the start of this school year. Shiraishi was playing against Chitose while Oshitari was taking his turn of looking after the first years when the loud scream broke out.

Nodding apologetically to Chitose, Shiraishi broke away from their match in order to investigate.

"Oshitari, what happened?" Shiraishi asked briskly.

He felt much more confident as the captain this year not because of his previous experiences, but because he was the unchallenged captain. Nor did he feel reluctant to demand something from his vice-captain, as they were in the same year. It was not easy to order someone about when he would acknowledge them as his elders in his mere address.

A very frightened first year immediately ran up to hide behind him for protection, his face very pale; he began to mumble something about not wanting to die, as he was only joking.

Turning to the direction that the scared boy came from, Shiraishi almost chocked. The wires of the fence next to Tooyama Kintarou were actually bent outward, and judging by the position of the young boy's fist, he must be the one that caused this.

"A strength that might be able to rival with Ishida's," Shiraishi said.

"So that's the situation." Oshitari quickly explained, having finally recovered from his shock as he actually saw Kintarou damaging the fence.

"Well…" Shiraishi's attempt of establishing authority was stopped by another shout of horror.

Much to their surprise, it was from the seemingly fearless Kintarou.

"Poisoned claws!!!" Kintarou yelled out, pointing to Shiraishi's left arm. Since the weather was relatively hot, Shiraishi took off his jacket, which naturally left his bandaged left arm completely exposed.

"Poisoned claws?" Shiraishi repeated in puzzlement before he suddenly smiled, as he was remembering his cousins' reaction when they first properly meet. His aunt had to spend a long time calming them down. He probably shouldn't scare his cousins with the threat of untying the bandages if he gets really angry, but his aunt was the one who started this in the first place.

Speaking of his cousins, one of them once made him read out this manga about a martial artist who had some sort of poisoned hand that he hide by bandaging it. They ended up spending quite sometime starting at his hand long after he finished reading to them, debating whether it was black or poisoned.

He used to think that the oldest one would soon outgrow this belief, but he might be wrong, as he was face to face with a first year junior high school student who appeared to truly believe that his left hand was poisoned.

This could be a good way to control Kintarou, especially when he was obviously not someone who was easily restraint, and judging by his unusual strength, it was probably wise to have a way to prevent him from going berserk other then asking Ishida to physically do something.

He decided that he would do what he did with his cousins- he went along with their stories without contradicting or openly agreeing with them, so he was not really lying.

"Tooyama, what was said to you is wrong and I will punish him. But you shouldn't damage school property or threaten him. Do not make me use this," he said easily with a wave of his hand when the boy in front of him prepared to protest.

The seemingly fearless Kintarou must genuinely believe that Shiraishi's bandaged hand was poisoned as he nodded with out any further complain due to the threat. The other first year was clearly so relieved at being saved that he would have agreed to do anything that Shiraishi demanded.

"The punishment will be helping me to clean up the tennis clubroom after practice for an hour."

"You are going to clean up the club room?" Chitose asked in some surprise.

"I always clean it as I am the one that uses it the most." The captain of Shitenhouji said in a matter of fact tone.

This was his standardize punishment, although he almost considered ordering them to run around the nearby fields, which he heard was what a certain school in Tokyo do.

But the main reasoning behind his action was that he did not want or like disrupting pre-existing schedules. Making them stay behind to help him clean the court and clubroom was quite successful, as most did not like having to remain in the school for the purpose of cleaning. This also gave him more time as his overall cleaning on Saturday afternoons would not take so long.

Of course, he didn't need to do almost all the cleanings himself, but he believed that he should do most of the proportion as he was the one who used the tennis court and club room the most. Yet he believed that the overall cleaning should be done by others too, since it involved things like cleaning all the lockers and shelves.

This also help him to know some of his own club members more, and it would certainly be interesting to be acquainted with Tooyama Kintarou.

* * *

The other first year was still frightened of Kintarou despite the presence of their captain, so he volunteered for the more difficult task of scrubbing the clubroom's exterior, leaving Shiraishi with Kintarou to divide the inside chores between them. 

Kintarou was obviously the very opposite, as he began to chat very intimately upon seeing the school's past photos and medals within the very first five minutes, not even bothering to address Shiraishi with any suffixes.

"I want to be in the team too!" Kintarou said, staring at the trophy that proved Shitenhouji being third in the nationals last year.

"Most schools usually don't let first years be on the team, although…" Shiraishi began, but was forced to stop as Kintarou interrupted him once more. Most would call him disrespectful, but Shiraishi didn't really mind as he felt that Kintarou was probably like that with almost everyone- so it was not a direct insult towards him.

"Why not? I'm really good, I really am!" The first year protested. "I'll show you!"

Before Shiraishi even says anything, Kintarou charged out of the room with his precious racquet. Shiraishi gave a slight shrug before he followed with a smile, taking his own tennis racquet.

Kintarou was certainly very bold but was that really a bad thing? He himself lacked the boldness of standing up to rules and if he did not play against these seniors due to chance, he might never have ended up on the tennis team during his first year. Despite his self-doubts about being the captain, he knew that he was an asset in his first year, even if he and his captain lost the match that would have took them to the semi-finals of the Kansei Regional, which would have let them go to the nationals that year.

He certainly didn't see why a first year should be forbid to try for the team if he was really good, especially if they already had previous knowledge of tennis. Sometimes a first year could easily have played tennis longer then a third year.

He him self started playing at a very young age, although he technically didn't get any proper trainings until elementary school.

Was telling the truth an act of arrogance? Shiraishi wondered as he just managed to prevent Kintarou from scoring. The younger boy was certainly very good.

He was also gifted with this incredible strength despite being so petite. Shiraishi was aware that if he had not saw what Kintarou did to the fence and prepared himself, then his racquet would have been knocked out of his grasp more then once.

They stopped after the hour passed, and this was one of the few times when he was not bothered about not having finished something that he set out to do. He was also completely unsure about what the result might end up as, it was certainly the hardest challenge he had since the last nationals.

"You do deserve to try for the team." He said between struggling for breath, although Kintarou did not appear to be affected "I…I'll work something out."

* * *

After being the captain for more then a year, he had enough experience with his coach to know that the answer to most questions would be "go and do it if you think it is a good idea." 

Nonetheless he still headed toward the coach's office.

Although some of the regulars on the team last year and the year before that would call their coach by his given name Osamu with an affectionate chan, Shiraishi still tended to address him as 'Sensei.'

"Let me guess, you are here to tell me that you want to let Tooyama Kintarou try for the team." Watanabe said easily, showing that he was fully aware of all that was happening.

"Yes, I played a match with him yesterday, and he is very talented." The captain said. "But I don't want to do this in a way that will single him out…"

"As you were? Shiraishi, he's not like you. He is not going to care."

"This is not just for him, but for any future first years like him or me. After all…" Shiraishi began the result of a night's pondering. He was really reassuring and explaining to himself as the reaction after his long speech was what he worked out even before he entered.

"Is that what you told the one who was my captain more then a year ago? When he told you that he wanted me to take part in the end of the year match?" Shiraishi suddenly asked rather bitterly, pausing at the doorway. Perhaps it was due to his nervousness at the changes he would soon impose, or maybe it was anger at the seemingly lack of support, that finally made him realize this. "Did you really not know what I did not understand at thirteen, or what my captain did not foresee at fifteen?"

If he was looking at his coach then he would see the strange expression that appeared. If he would not interpret it as guilt, then he could not deny that it was regret.

"But did you not do a good job as the captain last year?" Watanabe quickly asked.

"So Shitenhouji's tennis team is the most important thing to you- their coach." Shiraishi whispered.


	7. Third year: Shiraishi's final decision

Should Shitenhouji's tennis be his ultimate first priority, since he was the captain? Shiraishi asked himself as he took out his precious photo. He and Ashita had posed for this photo after she received her birthday present from him. He had shyly put his arm around her waist, while she placed one of her hands over that hand of his, and used her other hand to pull the ribbon he just tied onto her hair forward.

"Should I go this far for tennis?"

No, not for tennis, he corrected himself, this is for my team. For my school, and of course, for my captain.

He thought of Ashita's words to him that evening- she was probably right as he would be quite happy if he was in his captain's place. But somehow he just couldn't convince himself of this.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to devote himself to tennis completely, since it meant giving up all the others things that he liked: spending time with his cousins, hanging around with his friends, and most of all: being with Ashita.

She once asked him why a captain's win or lose was so important, when she found him in a rather low mood after he lost a match. He told her that it was because a captain's action reflected his whole team.

It was also really difficult to lose as the captain because he felt that he let his team down, and things were often worsened by being in singles 1- where his result would determine their overall win or lose.

Most of all, no one really comforts the captain, or even tell him that he was not to blame. He was the one expected to do these things.

His third year team mates last year were all kind, but since he was their captain they easily forget that though his skills at tennis might be better, he was still less experienced in areas like common sense.

Additionally, he felt so bad and even guilty as he did not always use perfect tennis last year, he might have been able to win more and things might be different. But he didn't take the opportunity of bringing his team further as he did not like the method.

Was he not obliged to act in the interest of his team when he chose to be their captain?

"I own them this." He finally decided. "So I must do everything I can in order to win this year."

His decision was finally made, as the last of his doubts were resolved.

"I am so sorry…Ashita. But I have to devote myself to tennis completely, and it is not just to always play perfect tennis."

* * *

Telling his aunt that he probably couldn't spend much time looking after his cousins this year was less difficult then his other task. An elder was more likely to understand his wish of focusing on his school work and tennis. Although like many adults, they did not believe that in this situation, he would really do all that he said he would.

He wanted to break the news to Ashita in a very mild way, as he truly cared for her. He still wasn't sure whether he was in love with her, but he knew that she was not just a friend to him. He was very certain of the fact that he liked her the best- and that such liking was probably the closest he was feeling towards love right now.

But he had to break up with her and to delay it would only hurt her more. He finally decided that he would do it the next time he saw her, so he should have the whole of tomorrow to prepare himself.

Those who were close to him and those who were highly skilled in tennis could realize that he was rather occupied during their practice, He was not playing with his usual skills, and everyone in the tennis club knew that Shiraishi was not someone who would do things by half when tennis was involved.

"Did you fight with Tanako-chan yesterday?" Koharu asked slyly as their captain walked past with the list of the tennis team for this year.

Later on, Koharu described the glare Shiraishi gave him to Yuuji as 'ten thousands times more scary then a Medusa's petrifying stare.'

"Tanako-chan?" Chitose asked curiously as he lined up with the rest in order to hear the results being announced.

"His girlfriend…" Koharu started speaking, but wisely stopped when he saw Shiraishi turning to his direction.

"….and finally, Tooyama Kintarou." Shiraishi ended his reading by announcing that those who were not in the team could all go home now.

He managed to arrange some sort of match for the first years and it was actually not as troublesome as he had anticipated, as only less then half of the first years believed that they had the ability to try for the tennis team. He and his vice-captain just had to witness a few matches, before they decided who should be allowed to do what they want.

As Shiraishi had guessed, Kintarou ended up being the sole first year on the team.

He really should have showed more enthusiasm during the reading as his two closest friends in the tennis club were in the team again, while Ishida Gin did succeed in being on the team this year.

"We truly have a very good team," Shiraishi continued to his new team mates. "This is why we must all work hard in order to reach…Ashita?"

"In order to reach tomorrow?" Chitose, Zaizen and Kintarou repeated in puzzlement at his strange turn of speech. 1

"Ah…Tanako Ashita is here." Koharu and Yuuji announced.

"In order to reach the nationals and eventually…" Shiraishi continued, deliberately focusing on his team mates, instead of the person outside the court. Although he was cursing what ever cause that made her come now, especially after his resolve.

He already felt really bad for what he decided to do, but Ashita worsened it by simply holding his hand without any reproach. He almost wanted to just let everything continue.

No, I can't do that, he told himself before he turned to Ashita. "We need to talk"

"We do." She agreed with a nod.

"Let's talk in the tennis clubroom." This was a very significant decision as these past glories would not fail to remind him about what he had to do.

His resolution wavered once more when he noticed her clothing: it was that sakura patterned yukata- what she wore when she went to the festival with him: their first date, and her hair was tied with the hair ribbon he gave her.

"I thought the karate club is not having any activities this Saturday." He began, fiddling with his racquet.

"We don't. But I come to see you." She said, smiling slightly. "With the exception of our class, we hardly see each other this year. No…it started every since you returned from the nationals. I know that you want to win, Kuranosuke, but aren't you being a bit too obsessed? Tennis is important, yes, but it shouldn't literally be everything. You can not play it every single moment of your life."

"Ashita, I have to make it everything because my goal is to take the team to the finals of the nationals." He told her. "It is not an easy goal, so I must do almost anything."

"Kuranosuke…"

"Almost anything and everything, Ashita, I truly like you so much but I have to do what I will do because…"

"Because you feel guilty when you didn't do anything wrong at all." She snapped, her hands now clenched together, as she guessed what he would soon say. She did consider whether he would go this far, but she never believed that he would.

Especially when she decided to prevent this by being absolutely understanding and forgiving. She could understand his devotion to tennis and even admire him for it, since she did feel the same thing for karate.

"But to dump me because of this?" she whispered, almost crying. "How…why don't you count how many hours we actually spend together outside school time? It isn't much, Kuranosuke, and it is getting less. Nor have I ever demand you to be with me"

"But as long as you are there I will be tempted to spend time with you instead of using that time to practice." He told her. "This is why I have to break up with you."

"Kuranosuke, you are an idiot!" in the midst of her anger she had to grab something to prevent her hands being used in the wrong way, and the closest thing happened to be his tennis racquet.

He knew that she didn't take it and swung it with the intention of hurting him, as she could easily send him to the hospital just by her knowledge of karate. Nonetheless, to be hit in the stomach with a tennis racquet does hurt quite a lot, so he still let out a cry.

This must have made Ashita aware of what she just did as she quickly threw the racquet away and turned to him in great concern: "Are you alright?"

"I am." He assured her. "But Ashita…"

"Goodbye Kuranosuke," she interrupted him with a rather cold voice, but tears were actually streaking down her face. "Unless…unless you want to tell me that you were lying, that it was just a joke. It would be a really malicious joke but at least it means that you are not breaking up with me."

"I would never joke about something like this." He stated steadily, although his voice was very sad.

* * *

Unlike the others, Koharu and Yuuji did not leave, as they were truly concerned for their friend. They first saw Ashita walking out of the clubroom in tears- she raised her hand to wipe her face with the sleeve of her yukata, but as she was now sobbing so violently, she was actually shaking.

Luckily, she did not notice them at all.

They found Shiraishi half slouching on the ground, half leaning against one of the lockers, his tennis racquet at the other end of the room- as if he threw it there. He wasn't crying, but his expression was so desolate that they both wonder how he managed to control himself.

"We broke up." He finally said when they hoisted him up and forced him to sit on one of the benches instead. "And no, I don't want to talk about it."

The two very close friends gave each other a quick glance before they nodded, deciding to tell their other friend the truth. To let him know that this was all his own fault would make him feel even worse, but he could only gain forgiveness if he knew what he did wrong.

"Well, it can't really be that a surprise, can it?" Yuuji began, making his tone as kind as he could, "You guys used to go out once every week, but starting from the holidays you probably only see her outside school on an average of once every month."

"So you can't really blame her for dumping you." Koharu added.

"She didn't dump me, although I think it would be better for her if she did." Shiraishi corrected, his voice very low and he seemed even more upset.

"You broke up with her?" the two of them yelled out in sheer disbelieve.

He nodded, as it was too late for him to reverse this now.

"You idiot!" Yuuji said angrily, "Shiraishi, most girls in her situation would probably have dumped you a few weeks ago!"

"How can you break up with her?" Koharu demanded at the same time. "Don't you know how lucky you were? She is so understanding."

"I did it for our tennis team, I have to take us to the nationals no matter what. And one way to do it is to make sure that I will win my matches."

Shiraishi staggered up in order to pick up his racquet and return it to its rightful home- which was also where he usually put the photo of him and Ashita. He spent some moments debating whether he should throw it away, but decided against it.

If anything, it would serve as a reminder.

* * *

1 For those who doesn't; know, Ashita is also the word for tomorrow, and in her case, she really was named after the word tomorrow, The kanji of her name is the kanji for tomorrow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** So what happened to Shiraishi is that during his second year he decided that he would play perfect tennis as that would give his team a more likely chance of winning, and therefore reach the nationals. This year he decided to break up with Ashita because, as he said, she would distract him. And I think it was also because he knew that she might talk some sense into him and therefore he might change his mind.**_

_**In regard to his coach- I think Watanabe Osamu is an interesting character- as most people said- he does know what he is doing although he does tend to let his student do it themselves, but I guess I had hope that he would have talked to Shiraishi about his attitude of winning. As I said before, some how I want to make Koharu and Yuuji his closest friend in the tennis club, I think most would assume that he and Oshitari would be closer and I do think that they are pretty close judging from the manga but I don't know…for some bizarre reason I just think that he is actually really close with Koharu and Yuuji.**_

_**Many sources say that Watanabe is some times referred to as Osamu-chan, but somehow I'm letting Shiraishi calling him sensei, although I'm not sure whether he does call him Osamu-chan, I only know that Kintarou definitely does, but Kintarou is not a really good example. And Oshitari is referred to by his last name, because I think the only reason he is referred to by his first name in the manga, is due to the fact that there's another Oshitari in Tokyo, so calling him Oshitari will be too confusing. But since Oshitari Yuushi is probably not coming out in my story, I will be referring to Oshitari Kenya as Oshitari. A side note: I really like the bit the two cousins talk in genius 246/wild 2, because (I'll use their first name to avoid confusion) while we can sort of understand Kenya- since Kintarou is in his school and team, I can not help but to think about the following in regard to Yuushi: 'what are you boasting for? Ryoma is not even in your school!' Which is what Atobe said. **__****_

_**As I said before, my knowledge of tennis is pretty much zero- if not minus something- so I still don't really understand why Shiraishi's perfect tennis is boring or whether he can choose to play perfect tennis or not. I like to think that perfect tennis is just one of the ways he play and that if he doesn't want to, then he can actually not play perfect tennis and still be really good at tennis, just not as good. As for Ashita's comment about tennis not being everything, what she means is that he is so obsessed that he seems to be ignoring literally everything else.**_

_**Lastly, I think my story will probably be finished soon, as the next chapter involves Shiraishi preparing to leave for Tokyo for the nationals. I think there are only perhaps three chapters left.**_


	8. Third year: departing for Tokyo

Shitenhouji certainly managed to distinguish them self this year, starting from taking first place in the Kansai tournament again with a clean sweep. This then automatically place them into the nationals.

As the captain of his team, Shiraishi was obliged to go to Tokyo before the rest of the team and club in order to attend a meeting with all the other captains of the teams that would be participating in the nationals.

Everything- ranging from their lodging to permission slips- were arranged, but he was still a bit worried due to one a particular person.

"And make sure that Kintarou can get to Tokyo safely." He instructed Oshitari one last time.

"Shiraishi, he's in junior high school! I think he does know how to take the train." His vice-captain said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear…in regard to that kid you are almost like the vice-captain of Seigaku that Yuushi told me about. Why do you have such a concern for him anyway?"

"Because he couldn't even label Osaka on the map correctly." Shiraishi pointed out, placing his luggage down. The two of them had run all the way here with his belongings as a way to use this time as 'training.'

"You even make sure that he does his homework. Seriously, should you be bothering about that?"

"I shouldn't, but because he is like…"

"Please don't say 'your self', as nothing can be furtherer from the truth."

"No, he definitely does not remind me of myself," Shiraishi laughed out at the absurdity of Oshitari's words. "But he's like a younger brother to me-I feel obliged to look after him. A bit like my cousins…"

No sooner had he mentioned them, they appeared and all four tried to grab the two empty seats beside him- yelling out that they want to keep Kuronote-niichan company.

"Well…I better go then," Oshitari decided, "Say hi to Yuushi for me if you somehow see him and actually recognizes him."

This was similar to what had happened almost a year ago, only that it was his mother who accompanied him to the train station. She insisted on waiting for the train to Tokyo with him, but in order to not embarrass him, she brought her sister's four children to make it appear as if she was only there due to his cousins.

But she was unable to get out of work today, like his father, so the task either fell to his aunt or uncle.

The main difference was that Ashita was not here. He was truly glad of his cousins' presence as they forbid him to think about her due to their numerous chatters.

"Why doesn't Kuronote-niichan come and see us anymore?" the second to youngest protested, crawling over her sibling in order to hug him by the neck, since she was still young enough to do this.

"I have been very busy due to school." H e told her.

"But Kuronote-niichan always used to see us in the winter holidays." Another protested.

"I have to practice tennis because I am going to compete with people from other parts of Japan. But tell me," he quickly changed the subject, referring to their new babysitter, a cousin from their father's side. "What is your new neechan like?"

"She is mean!" the youngest finally sobbed out. "I want Kuronote-niichan or Ashita-neechan!"

The oldest one quickly tried to hush his siblings upon seeing Shiraishi's changed expression, as children were actually very perceptive.

"But doesn't Ashita-neechan like Kuronote-niichan anymore? Or don't you like her anymore?" one of them still asked. "Otherwise, why can't we talk about her?"

"I…I still like her, but she is angry with me because I…" Shiraishi began, knowing that he would have to explain to them soon enough as she accompanied him on this job too often.

"Is it because you haven't been visiting her?" one of them said.

"I guess that is one way of putting it." He muttered. "Oh, the train will be here in five minutes…"

"Kuronote-niichan, you should make her stop being angry with you by spending a lot of time with her," the second youngest continued, not releasing her hold on his neck. "That is how we will stop being angry with you for not coming to see us."

That will only work if she doesn't hate me now, Shiraishi thought sadly.

They still shared a desk, but what had once been something that they were very glad of, had become something that they both dread. Going to class and sitting together was very awkward as she usually refused to look at him, let along speak to him. Because he was rather young he did not understand that this might be a sign of her still caring for him, his actions still hurt her as she still likes him.

Nor did he know how he should react. He could not pretend that nothing happened, but he didn't want to hurt her again.

* * *

Ashita was about to go home when she suddenly remembered that she hasn't brought all the things her siblings asked her to buy. Perhaps they purposely gave her this errand of buying a month's supply in order to keep her occupied, as today was the day Shiraishi was departing for Tokyo. About a year ago, she was waiting for his train with him. She could still remember how nervous he was.

She hoped that his cousins would be with him, to prevent him from brooding too much. She still cared for him greatly as she still liked him.

Her siblings had been paranoid about her ever since Shiraishi broke up with her, and she could not blame them, as her mother had showed them that what you felt at fourteen might never go away.

As for their reaction to him…

"His action is simply something that we cannot understand." Her sister had whispered to her brother when they thought that she was finally asleep, after having spent the whole night crying. "As he is doing what we failed to do."

"That is true, the reason we gave up tennis after senior high school was not because of our lack of money, or the death of tosan and kaasan. It is because we were not prepared to go that far, to be that devoted to tennis as to make it everything."

But they failed to understand that his sacrifice was not for tennis, but for his team, Ashita thought as she took the bag from the cashier. She knew him well enough to be fairly confident that he would not be playing his perfect tennis if he was not such a responsible captain. Nor would he dump her in order to improve his skills almost zealously.

"Well, if it isn't Tanako-chan. Fancy meeting you here."

"Sensei." She said politely as she easily recognized Watanabe Osamu by his rather distinguished hat.

Her tone was rather cold as she wasn't sure if she liked the coach, because she too realized that he should have foreseen what they did not at thirteen: letting Shiraishi be the captain in his second year would have negative consequence as well.

"I don't have many regrets but one of them is that I did not forbid Shiraishi to participate in his first end of the year match, or help him when he became the captain." Watanabe admitted. "But Tanako-chan, could any one have foretell that Shiraishi would go this far?"

This was true, as Shiraishi's desire to win for his team was so extreme that it was almost an obsession. He wasn't just making it his priority, he was also eliminating anything that might distract him from it.

"Isn't he leaving Osaka today?" Ashita said, ending her train of thought. "Well…I'm sure that the tennis team will do really well since their captain is so devoted."

The young girl was obviously still rather reluctant to talk to him, so Watanabe decided to move to the point. This really was a chance meeting, but he was actually going to look for Tanako Ashita the next day.

"Here, take this." He said as he pressed an envelope into her hand. "This contains a two-way ticket from Osaka to Tokyo, a pass that will let you attend any games in the nationals, and lastly- the address of my aunt-who you can stay with during you time in Tokyo as you will probably not want to stay in the lodge with all the other boys."

"Why…why are you giving this to me? Kuranosuke…Shiraishi and I are…"

"I want to mend things. I probably played a huge role in what happened to Shiraishi, so I am responsible for what he did to you." Watanabe admitted. "I can tell you now that Shiraishi still feels the same way about you, he often looks at the photo of you and him when he thinks that no one will notice."

"I still like him so much too, but what he did to me…"

"Tanako-chan, let me put it this way. Imagine that you are the eldest child who somehow ends up being the only bread winner. You are at an age when you can leave school and make quite some money- but you refuse this as you want to continue studying. As a result, you only earn some money due to a part time job, which is just enough to prevent great poverty. Then you graduate and is offered two jobs- one pays considerably more but requires you to go to a foreign place, which means that you have to leave your boyfriend.

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I would take the job that pays more as I would feel that I am obliged to do this as my own want prevented my family from having a better life at that time." Ashita admitted reluctantly. "But it is still different. Kuranosuke…Shiraishi took his team to the semi-finals of the nationals, as well as being the winners of the Kansai regional's."

"But is it similar enough to make you consider going to the nationals in Tokyo?"

"I will think about it." Ashita decided. "But it doesn't mean that I will go."

* * *

Once on the train, Shiraishi took out the book that Koharu, with some help from Oshitari, made for him. It consist brief data of all the captains and co-captains that will appear in the nationals. He first tried to see if there was anyone who was like him- who was also the captain since last year.

He frowned at the names Sanada and Yukimura. While he hoped that Yukimora would be able to recover from his illness, because you would simply wish that for almost anyone, he was not fond of Rikkai at all. How hypocritical it was for them to criticise his own team last year for the mere fact that he was the captain when their three strongest players were in the same year as him.

Not that he could like them this year, if these data was accurate. It was true that he often lecture his team about the importance of winning, and did almost everything he could in order to win, but there was a fine line between expectation and result. He strongly disagreed with the idea of punishing any loses- because there was no one who could never lose.

The same logic prevented him from liking Hyotei. He thought that their method of removing someone from the school team was even more stupid then Rikkai's vice-captain slapping anyone who lost. Regulars gained their title due to being the best, and to replace them with some one not as good due to a small mistake was extremely foolish.

The ringing of his phone started him because the ring tone was one that he hasn't heard for more then half a year now- the one that he used for Ashita's texts and calls.

All she said was 'Good luck.', but that was enough for him, especially when she only talked to him out of necessity in class. The last time that she willingly spoke to him was on the day that they broke up.

He didn't know why she sent this message to him, it was probably not an sign of forgiveness, or even an acknowledgment of understanding. But nonetheless she wished him good luck, and that was enough to make him even more determined.

He would like to give her a very long reply, as there was so much that he wanted to tell her, but that would be going a bit too far. So he simply sent the following to her.

'Thank you.'

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** Well, as I said before, I really think that Shiraishi sees Kintarou as a younger sibling, and like many others, I think that Kinarou's academic learning is probably not very good- I thought the end of OVA 14 is really cute. Shiraishi's reaction when Kintarou asked him what does that word mean. "You haven't really been studying, have you, Kin-chan?"**_

_**Note- the conversation with his cousin, since they are quite little (the oldest one is only eleven) I have been trying to give them words that children their age would use.**_

_**I think Takashi mentioned in the OVA that Shiraishi is pretty fast so somehow I can see him receiving some advice from Oshitari and maybe training with him a bit. **_

_**I really think it's a pity that the OVA only shows what Shiraishi and Chitose said about Fuji and Tezuka, and omits what Tezuka and Fuji said about Shiraishi and Chitose.**_

_**Lastly, Shiraishi's view on Hyotei and Rikkai, I admit- they are my views too. But I don't think that him saying this is too out of character. He doesn't punish his team for losing or anything, and the rest of his team all seem to be able to acknowledge defeat well enough. And as I said before, I really don't think winning is literally everything to win, as he wasn't that happy about his win to Fuji. If he really thinks that the most important thing is winning, then he would be celebrating hard out. As for what I said about Rikkai, this is in the manga, not in the anime. In the manga Sanada actually hits anyone that lose, but then- his own team mates accepts this too. They think this is right. And Sanada makes his own team mates hit him when he lost. Nor did he take their award in the regionals as they only accept first. Sanada is actually portrays as a very different character in the anime- he doesn't hit anyone and he seems more polite, more likeable.**_

_**This is sort of random but Shiraishi give me an impression of one of those people who would be very scary when he loses his temper- as he usually seems so amiable…Maybe a bit like Fuji…**_


	9. Third year: the bible vs the genius

They were here again, the last barrier in front of his goal. The difference was that he would be the first to play, instead of the last. This was quite an unusual position for a captain to be in, but he sometimes thought that a team should let their strong players be in the front as well, to ensure that they would have the opportunity of playing.

So his opponent was Fuji Shuusuke, the genius of Seigaku, instead of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain. If Chitose was right, then he was at a very dangerous position.

Taking a deep breath, he took out his racquet, looking at the photo of him and Ashita once more. He would go out and try to win because he has done and gave up so much in order to be here.

He would only leave before a match was finished if he lost all conscious and had to be dragged off. He did not do all that he did just to give up when he was at the deciding point.

Oshitari told him that his cousin in Tokyo could control his emotions by closing his heart completely. He wasn't gifted like that, so he must concentrate on the match by forbidding any stray thoughts to appear.

Unlike many other players, Shiraishi usually play with all his capabilities as soon as the match begins. Doing otherwise was too dangerous, even if he received pleasure in disillusioning or embarrassing his opponents by suddenly catching up- not that he gained any satisfaction from such things.

Fuji Shuusuke was obviously very different from him, and his attitude was irritating him, almost angering him. Why not just play seriously from the very beginning? Instead of making you defeated opponents more bitter at their loss by a comeback, when the result of winning was the same.

It was this that made him speak to his opponent during the game, something that he rarely did. His words were rather cutting, almost bordering on being a taunt.

"Surely you have more then that." He said rather coldly. "Don't hold back, use all your triple counters."

He was able to defeat Fuji's triple counters because of his knowledge on the rules of tennis. Despite how flash or elaborate his opponent's tennis was, they were still guided by these same set of rules.

Although, he admitted to himself, playing tennis that way would be much more fun then his perfect tennis. He really did mean what he said to Fuji.

* * *

The game seemed very quick until Fuji's miraculous recovery. Like all those who saw the game, Shiraishi was completely shocked at the evolved triple counters. 

Now he couldn't even hit the ball over the net…as stupid as that sound, he really couldn't do it!

His first reaction was actually jealousy, instead of worrying about the result. He instinctively felt that it was not fair- that his opponent was a genius, unlike himself. While he admitted that he had some talent towards tennis, it was never something that he could rely on completely.

No, he had to practice so much in order to be this good, but Fuji was catching up with all these long hours of practice within minutes due to his evolved triple counters.

Fuji's word also angered him greatly. 'It is my wish to let my team reach the finals of the nationals, so I cannot lose!' Shiraishi was not sure whether it was the tone or the suggestion of the words that made him so furious. Did Fuji honestly think that his own goal was any different?

All his sacrifices were done for this! To take his team to the finals.

Strangely, these emotions calmed him down, as he was now even more determined to win this match. This was no longer just about scoring a win for his team, it was becoming very personal.

He was battling for his pride as well- he refused to lose to such a person in such a circumstance! He would not let all his sacrifices be in vain, and he was resolved to win in order to show that hard work was just as important as talent. He would not lose just because his opponent suddenly changed his attitude. He must win and prove that actions like Fuji's- even if he was a genius- has consequences.

Shiraishi's inner struggles were barely visible as he actually made all these chain of thoughts very rapidly.

Fuji noticed that the captain of Shitenhouji was different then many of his previous opponents from the very start. His current opponent was not cocky or confident, he was simply calm. With the evolvement of his triple counters, Fuji could tell, with some satisfaction, that Shiraishi began to panic, but if he had been less sure about the success of his final counter, then he would have discovered that Shiraishi was no longer panicking, but was focused on studying the ball once more.

The rules were the same, but they were more hidden now.

Fuji finally realized his mistake of underestimating his opponent when the ball was getting considerably higher. He thought that Shiraishi would not be able to remain calm due to such a turn of the tide. After all, he has never seen anyone else who could.

When the ball almost fell to the other side of the net, Shiraishi finally smiled again, even though it was match point for the second time. He was absolutely certain that the game would continue much longer.

He was right, his next swing did send the ball to his opponent's side of the net.

"The others do not see this, but Shiraishi is just as determined as Fuji. Their desire to win is actually equally strong." Watanabe stated to his team.

* * *

Shiraishi managed to score until the game reached the final stage, when Fuji served the white dragon again. He cursed inwardly at this, even though he probably could work out a counter, but he wasn't confident that his judgement and first attempt would be accurate. 

Nevertheless, he still prepared himself to hit the ball as it descends.

"Out!" the judge broke into a loud shout. "Game set. Win by Shiraishi 7-6."

Shiraishi was glad that he won but he knew that he would not remain happy once he stepped off the court, when he would begin to think rationally. He won because Fuji's serve went too far, which was caused by his opponent being too exhausted, and that only happened because Fuji had not play with his maximum potential from the start of the match.

But he was the winner, and for now he was glad of that.

He did not know how he would feel and react if he lost, and he did not want to be a hypocrite by saying that his actions would not alter. Like most people, he did not like losing- especially in this circumstance.

Of course, he would still admit that his opponent was very skilled and shake his hand, but he might not be the one to initiate the process.

He was glad that the members of the tennis club were not gloating, as he was not sure whether he could even take part in their celebration- he only won by chance.

"Hey, the most important thing is that you won." Oshitari told him.

He forced himself to smile and nod, as this was what he tells his team. As the captain, he was required to act according to his teachings.

But he was obviously not doing a good enough job, as his coach soon approached him, accompanied by the girl wearing a sakura patterned yukata, with her hair tied by a lace-like ribbon.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I think most people would have worked out what this chapter is going to be about just by looking at the title- which is directly taken from the author's chapter title. Well, I found this chapter quite hard to write, because it was set within the actual match, so I didn't know how I could manage the whole tennis thing. But much to my surprise, I do like the result, although it seems quite short compare to the other chapters. My other story, my first prince of tennis fan fiction, is probably directly after this bit, but there will be one more chapter. I did spend sometime wondering whether I should actually change 'in order to win' to make it fit in this story, I decided to not do this because I wrote 'in order to win' as a one shot, so it will be different if I altered it to put it in this story._**

**_I really do like volume 36 and as I said before, the match between Shiraishi and Fuji is one of the deciding points that make me realize 'hey I want to read this whole story'. And from that moment Shiraishi becomes my favourite character. So far that alone, I hope I did this chapter alright. But it's not really about describing the match, but an attempt of Shiraishi's perspective, how he felt._**

**_As for the people I refer to in regard to not playing their full potential since the very beginning, I'm referring to both Fuji and Ibu- Tachibana mentioned that Ibu tend to like letting the game be 4-0 then suddenly catching up._**

**_Well…one more chapter, I'll feel quite sad when this story finishes because I really enjoyed writing about Shiraishi!_**


	10. Third year: the last time

_**Author's Note:**__**I don't believe this but this is actually my last chapter, initially I thought about whether I should continue after the match because I guess I always saw this as being the prequel of my other story, but what will happen in this chapter is beyond the prequel.**_

_**But anyway, this is the last chapter. Although I might actually write an one shot of Shiraishi talking to Tezuka for my friend, as when I first told her about my fan fiction she really hoped that Tezuka might come out as he's her favourite character. Initially Shiraishi is meant to be having a conversation with Tezuka about the match but it wouldn't fit in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

The reconciled couple was sitting outside the porch, stealing some time together before Shiraishi heads back to the lodging where the entire tennis club of Shitenhouji was staying in. They were holding hands again, while her head rested on his shoulder.

"I am still a bit worried about Chitose, that will he will change his mind and quit again. The problem is that unlike the rest, he never really seemed to belong. Of course, there are others in the club who are good but…"

"Maybe you will all do such a wonderful job that you would only need to play three games." Ashita told him optimistically.

"I do hope that and our team is quite strong. I only know that I will definitely be playing tomorrow, as it will be the last time I play my 'perfect tennis'."

"Kuranosuke, are you sure?" she tilted her head in order to look at him. "What if…"

"I promise that I won't have a break down again if Shitenhouji ends up being forth." He assured her. "Ashita, the reason that I was so stupid last year was because I felt guilty for not using perfect tennis all the time. I still don't know whether I was right or wrong, but since I did all that I could in order to win this year, I wouldn't feel as if I let my team down anymore."

He couldn't really explain himself but he suddenly kissed her on the lips after he finished speaking- it was the first time he did such a thing.

"Kuranosuke?!"

"We are fifteen now, Ashita. We've been going out for a whole year and were friends for a year before that."

"But still…" she protested, blushing at being kissed for the first time. But she did not draw away, and she even rested her head on his shoulders again.

* * *

"So now you know all that Shiraishi did for the sake of Shitenhouji's tennis team." Watanabe said softly, as he and Chitose carefully left the couple they were spying on. "So don't you think that you should play for Shitenhouji one last time?"

"I will." Chitose promised, still shocked at what was revealed and said to him. He always knew that Shiraishi was very dedicated to the team's win as the captain, but he never once imagined that Shiraishi would go this far: playing a style of tennis that he did not like at all, devoting numerous extra hours to practising his perfect tennis, and even breaking up with the girl that he seemed to like greatly.

What touched him the most was that Shiraishi did all these for the team, not for himself. Chitose didn't necessary agree with some of Shiraishi's actions, to an extent he was placing his team above his love for tennis, but Chitose did feel that he was obliged to play and win for Shitenhouji one last time.

Shiraishi's goal of taking his team to the finals would not come true, but Chitose was determined to help Shiraishi gain the next best thing: the title of being third.

* * *

The order was announced the next morning, just a few hours before the commence of their last match in the nationals.

Kintarou would play singles 3, with Oshitari and Zaizen in doubles 2- a compensation for what happened yesterday.

As for singles 2…it was Shiraishi, and he might very well be playing the deciding match.

Unknown to Shiraishi, his team mates were actually all really determined to win the game against Nagoya Seitoku for his sake. After what Chitose and their coach told them last night, along with additional information from Koharu and Yuuji, the whole team felt that playing their very best in order to let Shitenhouji be third in this year's nationals was the only way to repay all Shiraishi did for them.

Even Kintarou was not just playing for himself. Though he really was scared of Shiraishi due to his 'poisoned hands', he was fond of his captain as Shiraishi has helped him in numerous ways- from taking him to almost all of their matches, to speaking with his teachers in regard to his homework and test results.

Kintarou easily won his game, and even though Zaizen and Oshitari faced some problems in the first few rounds, they still won in the end.

Shiraishi was very calm as he stepped onto the court, even though this may be the last match of the round. But to him, the match seemed more significant for the reason that it was the last time he plays his perfect tennis, as well as the final match he plays as a member of a team.

He did not like perfect tennis as it was too boring and it robbed him of his enjoyment of tennis. But it would always represent the significant two years of his life when he was the captain of a team.

His future as a solo player was secured as Watanabe told him that he had offers from many tennis clubs in Japan, especially from Osaka, due to his performance in all his three years of junior high school. They would arrange for him to play with other single players on a part time basis, which allows him to continue studying. He would only be belonging in the club, not representing them, so he could play the way that he wanted.

"I have someone from one of the clubs who wants to talk to you after you finish." His coach informed him.

* * *

Shitenhouji did manage to gain third place gloriously with a win of 3-0.

"So this is the end." Shiraishi said softly as he walked to the cheers of his team mates and the members of the tennis club, to his coach and to Ashita- who was sitting with the team.

"Well done, Shiraishi." A familiar voice which he has not heard in two years said warmly.

"Captain?!" Shiraishi chocked out- face to face with the one who was his captain, the one who guided him for a whole year by being his doubles partner, as well as the one responsible for him being the captain from his second year.

"It has been a while, Shiraishi." His captain continued. "I've attended every match Shitenhouji was in and I can only say that you are a very good captain, exceeding my original expectations.

"I saw the nationals last year too, and I would have congratulated you then, but the manager of the club I am in had arranged for me to attend a match directly after the end of Shitenhouji's game."

"I really wish that you came and talked to me last year." Shiraishi said with a rather bitter smile. "Perhaps things might end up different."

"Watanabe-san told me what happened to you and I am truly sorry that you felt I wouldn't be happy with what you have done. My hope is that you would take Shitenhouji to the nationals and you actually did much better then that."

"Don't…don't apologise. You and sensei might have been the one who set me on this patch but ultimately I was the one who choose to walk that way. The truth is that it is mostly my own fault, because of my pride." Shiraishi admitted. "As I was the captain in my second year, I felt that I had to do something exceptional. As for my obsession this year…I think it was the fear that others might say I am doing an even worse job."

"Then know that you have probably succeeded in being one of the best captains in the history of Shitenhouji's tennis club." His captain told him sincerely. "But Shiraishi, you have done enough as the captain, it is time for you to do whatever you want."

"To play tennis the way I like- the way I used to." He answered very softly. "Sometimes I would play that way again, and it is like a reward, as only then do I enjoy myself. These rare times also remind me why I play tennis in the first place.

He would still be a very good player without his perfect tennis, because he never gave up his old way of playing. His study of the rules in order to develop his perfect tennis would still help him, even if he no longer plays that way.

Shiraishi was not wrong in saying that he had some talent in regard to tennis, and his willingness of working hard to improve made him even better. He also had the advantage of starting at a very young age. The teacher who looked after his class in kindergarten used to play tennis so she taught them the very basic rules, which advantaged him when he began to play tennis properly in elementary school.

He was already a very skilled player by the time he entered junior high school, and his captain's guidance helped him greatly. The main reason that he turned to perfect pennies was because it would help him to win more, not because it would improve his skills at a drastic level.

"It is best for you to think about all the other offers you will soon hear about, although I do hope that you will join my club." His captain told him.

"So just enjoy yourself in Tokyo and only worry when you get back to Osaka." Watanabe said. "Shiraishi…if you would like any advices then I will be very happy to share some."

Watanabe used to be in one of these clubs until he decided to become a coach. He realized, after numerous victories, that he would receive a greater pleasure in helping young boys to achieve the success he managed.

But he forgot that winning was not always the main thing until it was much too late- when Shiraishi already made up his mind.

"I will like that, Sensei." Shiraishi said with a smile, understanding that the offer was an act of apology.

Turning to Ashita, he took her hand and he was truly amazed at how everything turned out in the end. Not only could he start playing tennis the way he liked, he finally got the answer he hoped to hear from the captain that he greatly admired and respected. Ashita has also forgiven him completely for what he did to her.

He was happy right now, and he knew that this happiness would stay because his sacrifices taught him much.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** I am kind of sad that this story is finally over. It really was very enjoyable to write, and it was also quite a change from the other stories I was writing about. This story seems, to an extent, dealing with the very daily life even though these characters are extraordinary. What I mean by ordinary is that…they are set in our time and perhaps it is not that impossible that there might be people like that (even though some of the tennis is so elaborate that it is just too impossible.) but I mean comparing that to the other fan fiction I was writing- Fushigi Yugi, a story set in an ancient-China world about heroes and everything, Baldur's Gate, a game that is set in a fantasy world abit like the middle ages, and in my fan fiction my main character is an assassin, so definitely not really everyday in our world.**_

_**A thing that I have really debated on and on is this: should I categorize this story as 'romance' as well? Because part of it does have a romantic element- him realizing that he likes Ashita in such a way, their reaction to the break up, and their reconciliation- which suggests that they are progressing in their relationship. (laugh, it seems I have a habit to leave a really long author note as I finishes a story, maybe it is because I know that this is the last time I get to do this.) But ultimately I decide that this story is not focusing about romance, it is about Shiraishi and what happened with him and Ashita is not the focus, but merely one of the things that happened to him. I think I realize this when I wrote the last chapter, he didn't specifically think of his action of dumping him and Ashita as that is just one of his sacrifice, it is not his only sacrifice. There are other things, playing perfect tennis and spending a lot of hours practicing perfect tennis. But what his captain said to him: "You have done enough as the captain, it is time for you to do whatever you want." Is something I would really like to say to him. I remember having played a game with one of my friend- what is the one thing you would say to this character if you can. In my case that is definitely what I would like to say to him.**_

_**As I write this story, I almost wonder whether I should change the title to 'in order to win,' as I almost feel that I was using that phrase so much more then any other words.**_

'_**Sacrifice' is finally finished and if you have read it and enjoyed it then please leave me a final review now that it is finished. This story really is finished as everything has ended, but I might be writing some more one shots focusing on Shiraishi. One is probably going to be Shiraishi talking to Tezuka, and maybe even the rest of Seigaku, and maybe it might lead to a talk with Fuji as well. The other will probably be a one shot about his point of view in the 'grilled meat competition.' I suppose they are aftermaths of this story but yet they don't really fit in this story. I really hope that there will be more stories about Shiraishi, so far there seem to be only six when I use the filter to search. I think I might publish them under 'in order to win', make it a collection of one shots. There is also a sort of 'what if' one, which is quite stretching it. But it's the idea of what if Mizuki actually went to Osaka and tries to get some people from that area to join St Rudolph. Another thing I'm quite sad that I didn't get to do in my story is a scene when Koharu and Yuuji compare their attitude- their funny tennis- to Shiraishi's.**_

_**So a big thanks to anyone who have read it, and an even bigger thanks to Lingfeng and bluepenguin15 for reviewing it and reading it.**_


End file.
